Attracted Feelings
by Naluxx
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are feeling strange things. What are these emotions running through their hearts?
1. Chapter 1:

**This is my first time trying this, so it may not be the best, but...**  
**Write a Review and tell me if you like it and want another chapter :)**

What is this?

What is this feeling? The feeling of wanting and desiring someone so bad, you fight all your urges to keep your mind from going mad. You want to feel the touch of their hands caressing the lower sides of your waist, as they slowly glide their fingertips up your torso. You want the warmth of their body to always stay close to yours. You want that husky, sweet smelling aroma, to stay familiar in the depth of your nose. _GOD, how did it ever come to this_

* * *

"Oi, Lucy!" shouted the overly, joyful Tamarisk-hair colored mage.

Lucy Heartfilia was resting her head on the bar table, wondering why not a lot of people were present at the guildhall this morning.

"Is it really necessary for you to shout my name every time, you walk in?" responded the already annoyed blonde.

"Well yeah! I'm always excited to see your bored expressions every morning", retorted Natsu.

"Aye sir, Natsu's right Lucy, you need to soften up those grimaces of yours. I can already see the aging wrinkles appearing on your face", giggled the abrupt feline.

Lucy ignored that last remark, seeing as she didn't feel like dealing with Natsu and Happy's rudeness this morning.

"What do you guys want, I'm not really in the mood", the blonde asked bluntly.

"Well, Happy and I just got done redecorating our living room, and we wanted you to come check it out", smiled the pink haired mage.

"Can I do it another time? I kind of want to just rest here for a bit".

"Pleaaaase Lucy, we've been working on this for a while, and finally want some body to see it", whined the two.

Lucy considered this for a moment, and decided that since the usual entertainment is not here, she accepted their invitation.

"_It' s been a while since I've been over here"_

Natsu and Happy's place was neither the cleanest nor the most appealing place around, but when Lucy arrived she was impressed. The small but normal sized, cottage-like house connected from the living room to the kitchen, then traveled upstairs to "bedroom", along with their tiny bathroom. The living room was the first thing that caught the eyes of anyone entering the home of these two. Instead of, a scratched, stained sofa, there was beautiful, chestnut-colored, nylon replacement, with beige pillows to compliment. A 32-inch flat screen was mounted on the wall with a wooden exterior to match the design of the room. Along with a large rectangular rug, that looked to have the softness of a bunny. Lastly, there was a tiny wooden table with gorgeous Larkspur flowers, in a glass vase, that gave off that welcoming-vibe to the room. Overall, this part of the house looked ten times better than how Lucy last remembered.

"_These two really outdid themselves… I'm shocked"_

Natsu and Happy watched Lucy's face for her critique on the newly styled living room.

"Wow you guys, this room looks awesome! What made you want to redecorate?" asked the amazed blonde.

"Well... Natsu and I like staying at your place so much, we decided to make our place resemble yours in some sort", explained Happy.

"I see… well you guys did a really good job"

"Also, since we have this new HD TV we want to watch some scary movies with you tonight!" exclaimed Natsu. Lucy wasn't much of a fan of scary movies, but come on…. how could she resist! Watching movies on a HD TV! She couldn't refuse the offer, when she doesn't even own a TV at her own place.

Sitting down on this beautiful sofa, Lucy felt like she was drifting on a pile of feathers, along with cushioned clouds resting on her rear.

"_So soffffftttttt "_

Natsu sat right next to Lucy on the couch, which at first gave her this awkward feel of sitting this close to a man, but she eventually shifted away from him a bit. Happy curled into a ball-like formation onto Lucy's lap, making himself comfortable. Natsu reached for the remote turning on the most fearful, head-turning movies Lucy had ever laid her hazelnut eyes on. Lucy was scared for dear life and caught herself having to close her eyes more than once.

"_I wonder when Happy fell asleep? He's basically using me as a mattress to snore on. Crude cat!"_

Forgetting this, Lucy questioned why people would ever make such dreadful movies, like these. Lucy had noticed how Natsu's crisp eyes never left the screen, and also how close she was to him again. She wondered when his right arm had come to lay on the backrest of the sofa, behind her. The heat of his body gave off a warm sensation that reached beneath the depths of Lucy's skin. Feeling this closeness, she caught the smell, of this musky yet audacious and oriental scent. Lucy secretly sniffed Natsu, because his scent was just that addicting. She oddly enough felt like she was smoking and reaching a new "high".

"_God, why is this fragrance he's giving off, smell so good. "_

"Lucy you alright there, you look a bit tired? Want me to turn the movie off?"

Shocked that Natsu had actually directed his attention to her, Lucy awkwardly responded, "Oh, U-Uhm, n-no, I'm fine! Continue the movie", with a guilty expression on her pale yet, radiant face.

"You sure? Cus' I can turn it off and walk you home, since it's getting pretty late?"

"N-No, It's fine, I'm okay", she assured her male partner.

Natsu nodded, and reverted his eyes back to the TV screen.

Truthfully, Lucy wanted to maintain this close feeling she was having with Natsu. She didn't know why she was enjoying this so much. Lucy tried to distract herself by regaining her full attention onto the horror film they were currently viewing. Unfortunately for her, she could not resist Natsu's sweet smell, and returned her concentration back to him. Doing this, lead her to overlooking all of Natsu's qualities that she never paid much attention to before. She scanned the muscular, undaunted teen that was sitting right next to her and started speculating from head to toe.

His spiky yet in place, salmon shade of hair…

That almost tan completion that complimented him very well…

Those muscular biceps that not many average male teenagers acquired, along with that 8 pack on his torso that she never really acknowledged…

This delicious, heat, he brings off, which any girl, would love to be next to...

"_**Natsu**__…"_

* * *

"Good morning sleepyhead, did you sleep well", laughed the dragon slayer who was now standing in front of the half-awake blonde.

"_Shit… When did I fall asleep?"_

Lucy rubbed her eyes, trying to understand the situation clearly. She awoke to a pillow lying beneath her head, and a large, but soft blanket covering on top of her. Lucy gave Natsu a questioning stare, hoping that he will explain to her what happened.

"You fell asleep on my lap halfway through the fourth movie", explained the oddly enough cheerful male.

"Oh…. Why didn't _you _wake me up, so I could walk home?"

_Did I really fall asleep on his lap? I hope he doesn't start getting any ideas. _

"Well… because you looked so peaceful sleeping, I didn't want to bother and wake you. Plus it was already too late", smiled Natsu.

He then murmured something else that Lucy didn't quit catch, but judging by his gestures he was embarrassed to be saying it. Lucy tried to break the awkwardness that was now between them.

"Uhm…okay, so uh… where'd Happy go?"

"He went to the guild early this morning to visit Charles and Wendy, I think they all have plans to go somewhere together."

"That seems fun, well I guess I better go, I pretty much over stayed my welcome", said Lucy while, putting on her black leather boots, and grabbing her bag that she carelessly left on the small table.

"D-Don't GO", exclaimed the hesitant pink male, "I-I-I mean, don't go with out leaving … uh… your…. Oh yeah your house keys! They fell out your bag, so I set them on the counter top in the kitchen". Natsu turned around and headed into the kitchen to retrieve Lucy's house keys

Lucy caught the reactions in Natsu's face, before he walked away and he seemed really embarrassed about something. Well, whatever it was he'll get over it.

Natsu came back and handed Lucy her keys. "Well, I had fun. I'll see you later, okay Natsu." Lucy smiled warmly giving Natsu a comforting feeling, of knowing that she'll get home safely. He waved goodbye to Lucy and he was now alone in this house with just the coconut lime scent staining the couch. He was now left with the smell of Lucy infesting his nostrils with such a sweet pheromone.

Lucy was now close to her place, trying to remember how great it felt to be so close to Natsu. His aroma, and amazing physique. She wanted to rewind time and go back to the moment when they were both side by side on that nylon comforter.

_"Fuck, what am I doing? Thinking about Natsu like this!?"_

The blonde shook those thoughts out her head and entered the house keys into the lock of her door.

* * *

**THE NIGHT BEFORE**

Why was it so fucking hard to concentrate on this goddamned movie? Was it because a beautiful blonde girl was now fast asleep on his lap? His partner, his best friend…Lucy, what was it about you that made Natsu's senses reach their limit. What was this problem inside his stomach that gave him this ticklish feeling?

Natsu quietly watched as his best friend was sleeping so pleasantly.

His feline friend had gotten up and flew upstairs to their "bedroom", leaving just Natsu and Lucy together on the couch.

With his powerful nose, he had caught every whiff of that coconut lime fragrance that she presented to him. Natsu built up the courage to softly take his hand and graze his fingertips across the opening in her shirt that was left visible. Lucy shifted slightly, causing Natsu to quickly retract his hands from that delicate pale skin of hers. Natsu tried to fight all his urges that any normal male teenager would have if a beautiful girl was this close to him. But…_But she's so cute while she's sleeping, I can't disturb her. _He realized ,without a mirror, that he was blushing really hard.

Natsu lifted himself from under Lucy's head and replaced his lap with one of the beige pillows against the couch. He then grabbed a blanket large enough to cover her entire body, and laid it on top of her. Watching how comfortable she looked while sleeping. He noticed what looked to be her house keys that were on the floor, and quietly put them on the table in the kitchen. Natsu whispered his farwells for the night, and joined his blue friend upstairs.

"Goodnight Lucy", he smiled warmly.


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for my lack of updating, but if I get more reviews I'll try my very best to upload as frequently as possible**

**Enjoy **

"_The sun should never be this bright early in the morning!"_

Lucy, already irritated from the rays of the sun peaking through her curtains, rubbed her eyes and nestled herself out of bed. She stretched her tight limbs and prepared herself for the day to come, not knowing what to expect. She dragged herself to the bathroom to shower. Lucy was always in deep thought when she showered; it just for some reason helped her sort out her thoughts. She had just bought this new shampoo that smelled wonderfully, just like sweet coconuts.

"_Why was last night oddly more comforting than the rest of the times I've come to their house?"_

Lucy didn't know why she felt strangely happy that Natsu had explained to her the situation of her falling asleep on his lap.

She definitely enjoyed his comfort, but why more so than any other time.

"_Whatever, its probably me over analyzing things"_

After finishing her shower Lucy stepped out and wrapped a towel around her naked body, slipping on her fuzzy slippers. Lucy glanced at her reflection in the mirror, scanning her facial features. Her hazelnut eyes that she found boring, but others would find heart-warming were big and welcoming. The small, but barely noticeable freckles right on her cheekbones, were something not many people noticed. Lucy believed she received the luck of having nice skin, so she didn't have to go through the trouble of applying makeup everyday. But every now and then she would apply blush, and a little bit of mascara, but that was only for dates, and other special occasions. Lucy walked to her closet wondering what she should wear for today.

"_Should I be classy, but just a little bit nasty?"_

Lucy knew that a majority of her outfits were short and a little bit revealing, but so was every other female's outfit that was in their guild. Most of the girls in the guild liked to play peek-a-boo boobie with most of the tops they wore because most of them had large breasts. "_Hmmmmmm…?" _Lucy tapped her finger on her chin indicating her deep concentration on what today's outfit should consist of. She finalized with a cute peach top that was laced in the back. She put on shorts with a brown belt, with matching ankle boots. Her hair was not very long so she put it in a high ponytail. Satisfied with herself, Lucy grabbed her bag and left for the guildhall.

* * *

**"_Why didn't you come for me_**

**_Natsu….."_**

Natsu sprung up from his pillow, breathing heavily and dripping of sweat.

"_What the fuck was that"_

"Natsu are you okay? asked the worried blue feline.

Natsu blinked a couple of times reassuring himself that he was indeed awake.

"Yeah, Happy I'm fine", Natsu chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't like to admit being afraid, or of having bad dreams, even in front of his best friend. He always liked being known as the guy that people could look up too, who never showed fear. But honestly he didn't even know what he just experienced. It was like a dream but more in the nightmare-rish department, if that made sense. What bothered him though was the voice that sounded so familiar, yet mysterious. Why did the voice say he didn't come from them? Natsu bypassed this and readied himself for the day. He walked down stairs and looked at the couch, remembering that Lucy was just here last night. He was acting so clingy, and wanted her to stay with him, but he was so glad she didn't here his remark about her being beautiful, when she sleeps.

Natsu hated himself for having thinking the things he did the other day. How she slept so peacefully, how cu-….

"_Stop thinking about how cute she looked!"_

In all honesty, even though Natsu acted immature 99.98% of the time, he did still think of the opposite sex. He thought the women in his guild were attractive, but he would never cross the "more than friends" path because he thought of them as family, nothing more. No one would ever believe the thought of Natsu having a girlfriend, and neither could he. Sure he thought women were "sexy, and good-looking", but there were more important things that his mind could be more focused on.

"_But how come you found yourself gazing at Lucy"_

Natsu mentally slapped himself for thinking of that type of bullshit. Honestly he didn't want to get caught up, and preferred to keep his thoughts about Lucy in the best friend zone. Natsu along with Happy headed down to the guild as usual, hoping to do a mission today.

* * *

Strolling in the guildhall, Natsu's eyes landed on Lucy chatting with Mira-chan. Happy immediately flew towards Wendy and Charles.

"_He's been more excited to see them, lately…"_

Natsu shrugged off the fact that his sidekick had left him, so he walked to where Ezra and that ass wipe, Gray, were. He didn't know why he didn't go over to where Lucy was, but just the other day she was annoyed with the fact that him and Happy were shouting out to her, so he decided to just talk to his other two guild mates.

"So…. have you guys found any missions, I've been bored out of my mind for the past couple of days", said Natsu to Ezra and Gray.

"Well if we did, we wouldn't invite you dip-shit", Gray retorted.

"_Leave it to Gray to start an argument"_

"Wanna say that to my fist!?" Natsu barked back, ready to pounce on Gray.

Ezra interrupted ready to break up any fist that might fly between the two. "If you guys start a fight, I honestly will punch the living daylights out of you, now shut up!" Ezra said sternly. "But to answer your question Natsu, no, we haven't found a mission. And I don't have the time to go on any today, anyways. I'm going with master to discuss serious matters with the council."

"No fun", said Natsu pouting and crossing his arms like a 4 year old. "Your not leaving me with Mr. Icy-Hot over here, are you?" Natsu asked.

Gray decided to respond matter-of-factly; "I've actually got shit to do too, so I won't be dealing with your dumb ass today."

Natsu shook his head, why was everyone busy today?

"Why don't you ask Lucy, isn't she over there at the bar with Mira-Chan?" asked Ezra.

"Yeah, I probably should've asked her in the first place."

Natsu got up from his seat and casually walked to where Lucy and Mira-chan were. He slung his arm around her shoulders and happily asked her if she would accompany him on a mission this evening. Mira-chan didn't seem to mind the interruption between her and Lucy's conversation, so she returned to cleaning off the counter top that reeked of beer.

"Sure, Let's do it! BUT there better not be any involvement of me using my sex-appeal", Lucy said jokingly

Natsu laughed, "Well we still have to find a mission, but I don't think your request will be a problem."

"_Such a cute laugh"_

Lucy stopped herself from staring at Natsu for too long and tore her eyes from him. She then focused on his arm that was just casually resting around her shoulders. She felt protected just by being this close to him. She instantly smiled at Natsu and playfully punched him in the arm. "Well then? What's the hold up, let's get going!" she said joyfully.

"Oh, okay let me just get Happy, so we can go kick some ass today."

Natsu walked over to where Happy, Wendy, and Charles were. He greeted the short blue haired girl and her snow-white cat having not really spoken to them in a while.

"Oi, Happy let's go, me and Lucy are about to find a mission to go on. "

"Oh…. I actually wanted to hang out with Charles and Wendy today," said Happy nervously.

"Come on Happy, you know I never go on a missions without you", Natsu complained to his best friend.

"I know, but I really want to hang out with them". Happy gave Natsu a pleading look that said "just this once"

"_Didn't he hang out with them just the other day?"_

Natsu didn't even bother voicing his thoughts; he just agreed to let Happy hang out with Wendy and Charles. He didn't think it was a problem at all, it's just with Happy being his best friend and all, he was usually always with him, so it felt weird to not have him around on one of their missions.

Natsu walked back over to Lucy, "Well I guess it's just the two of us", Natsu said to Lucy.

"Is Happy hanging out with Charles and Wendy?" Lucy asked, but already knowing the answer. She knew Happy had a thing for Charles so it wasn't really a surprise that he wanted to hang out with them.

"Yeah," Natsu said sadly, but that quickly vanished when he realized it was just going to be him and Lucy. Natsu's heart quickly went into overdrive with how nervous he was that Lucy and him are finally going on a mission with just the two of them. But he didn't know how this would turn out with his thoughts about Lucy being over the top recently.

Natsu tensed up a bit, but tried to shake off his nerves. He didn't know how well he could keep his thoughts and actions in check with her smelling so amazing and looking so beautiful as she was all the damn time. But at this moment, all he could think about was those gorgeous eyes looking right at him and how they were filled with excitement.

"Alright then, let's go find a mission" Natsu said.

They looked on the mission's board, and found a mission that paid good reward money and seemed simple enough

_This should be an interesting day._

_A/N: Sorry I'm not as satisfied with this chapter but review and I'll try to make the next chapter come sooner. _


End file.
